I'm Drowning Without Your Love
by Surri-chii
Summary: She was all alone. Usui and Misaki broke up. She was drowning in loneliness. And there is only one man who can save her. Her lifesaver.Future-Fic. ONESHOT. UxM.


**I'm Drowning Without Your Love

* * *

**

**OMG! I WATCHED NEVER SAY NEVER 3D AND JUSTIN BIEBER WAS LIKE SO CLOSE UP AND I DIED! OMG SUCH A HOTTIE! LOL This is my First Fic! Uwah~ Memories! Actually, I was planning to make it the 1st fic that i'll post-but i couldn't find it...and there it was just in My notes of my iPod Touch. I was-uh... 10 when i made this? so yeah, it's been a year. lol Im to lazy to fix my mistakes to yea~ i'm not good...i know. xD

* * *

**

CRASH.

It was time. She was now alone;for her kinsmen have faded away from her life in a plane crash.

_Alone...Alone...Alone... _That word continously repeated in her mind...And it was haunting her.

Who knew...that this time would come...when she will be all alone...in the darkness...weeping her heart out...

She stood up from her chair,and put on her Jacket. She headed to the door and left the house.

She walk past the Rose Garden, and she remembered her 18th Birthday,when Usui heartwhelmingly gave her roses for turning 18.

She continued to walk,then suddenly her feet paused infront of a Café. Maid Latté was it's name. She reminiced the times when Usui was always there for her;even when she told him not to. But now,when she shouts his name,he never came.

She faced the ground;and clutched her jacket tightly.

Drop.

She looked up-and another drop came. Then another,then another,and droplets were falling down faster.

The rain was intense,so Misaki had to find shelter. Every step,her back ached in every drop.

She looked everywhere,but everything was closed, and the places with shelter were occupied.

She had no choice but to sit on a corner. Once she sat down,she curled her body up like a ball. Her eyes were getting blurry,and before she knew it,she was crying.

She shouted.

But the rain was too strong that the droplets were louder than her.

She cried.

But people thought it was just from the rain.

She couldn't do anything, for her body was weary, and her sight was blurry.

Images from the past started haunting her again, and she continued to agonizingly wept her heart out.

Suddenly,someone carried her and dragged her body to a car. The man knocked her out,so her eyelids were shutting down,and she fell into a deep sleep.

When she shot her eyes open,she was in this unknown place. She scanned the room to find out where she was,but it was too dark. But she was positive she was near a dock;near the sea.

The light suddenly turned on, and a man, who looked like a wrestler, approached her.

"You're now awake,huh?" he says.

Misaki just continued to stare at him,horrified,like he was a ghost never seen.

"I heard you are the girlfriend of Usui Takumi,correct?" he asks her.

She looks up and the man saw how deep and black her eyes were,it's like she was dead. Her eyes were pure darkness-it's like a sea with nothing in it.

The man felt sorry for her,but he had to follow his master's orders. He slapped Misaki's face as lightly as he can, so he couldn't hurt her much.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

Misaki's lips were trembling as she tried to open them, but she was too terrified to answer.

But,knowing her courage,she answered:"I was."

The answer shot her heart deep to the core, as if a knife was plunged into her heart.

Suddenly,another man appeared and pointed the gun at her and shot her exactly at the place of her heart.

The man was shocked,and Misaki just...smiled.

"Liar!" the other man shouted.

Misaki continued to bleed intensively,and she was losing her sight already. She took deep breaths,and finally,she lost her sight.

The other man attached metal blocks to her feet and carried her. They were near the sea, so he just tossed her to the sea.

She was drowing...and she knew this was her end. She was dying and she was drowing at the same time...

She tried to swim back up, but the metal blocks were too heavy. She was already breathing in saltwater, and she...she gave up.

She let her body fall into the darkness,but then she felt hands help her.

She was rising up again,And she felt so secure and safe.

When they were in the sea's surface,she heard a voice.

The voice that she missed soo much.

The voice that said the words that caused her pain.

The voice that also,made her life change.

" you okay?" the voice says.

"Usui...l-let m-me g-go... L-let m-me D-drown a-already.." Misaki says with her weak,frail voice.

Usui was stubborn,so he didn't let go. Misaki clutched his shirt tightly,and took deep breaths.

He looked at Misaki,and to his surprise,she was bleeding.

"No,no,no,no,no,no!Please..no..." he shouted.

"Why-Why do you still care about me? You broke up with me...because you don't love me anymore,right?" Misaki asks.

The rain started pouring more intensively then before.

Usui couldn't look at her state now...the person he loves so much is dying!

"I didn't brake up with you because I didn't love you,Misaki. I broke up with you because I love you. My family...they will do anything to get me back,even if it costs killing someone I love. But..I didn't know that they would get this far..."

He paused when he felt Misaki's cold hands caress his face, and then he looked at her face, and she was smiling._Is that smile real? _Usui wondered.

"Misaki,if you don't believe me,I'll explain to you my love for you. When you haven't entered my life yet, my life was like a piece of useless sh*t. But when you entered my life, I found a

reason why I have lived. I have a reason why I should smile...why I should live my life to it's fullest. But when I found out that my family was trying to kill everyone I love to just get me

back...I had to say those painful words that would have to cause you and I...heartbreak. After that day, I felt like nothing. I remembered every time I hear your beautiful voice scolding

me,I remember the way you blush when I call you cute, I remember the way you smile that always makes my day worthwhile. I know that I'm not a perfectionist in Love,but I try to be one.

I love the way you smile,the way you blush,and the way you call me a perverted outer-space alien.I Love you. That's the only thing I know. And forever and always,I love you." he

continues.

When he finishes,he felt that Misaki's hand was colder then before.

He looked up and saw her, and breathing deeply...But there was still a smile on her face.

"I love you too,Baka Usui." she whispers faintly and the smile faded, and her breathing stopped,and her hand that clutched his shirt fell down on the water.

Before he knew it...he was crying. He never cried before,only when he was a baby. When his relatives died,he didn't cry. When his parents died,he didn't cry. He still had the strength to hold back his tears.

But this...this was too painful too hold back in.

He shouted,He Screamed, and He cried...

He couldn't handle a world without Misaki in it...

Because _SHE WAS HIS EVERYTHING,HIS SOUL._

And without a soul,what is a Human then? That's Right. **NOTHING.

* * *

**

**So how is i for a first timer? lol anyways when i typed this I remembered i cried. just imagining it makes me cry. waah~ anyways, lol. keep readin' my other fics. ;)**

**~Surri-chii**


End file.
